Kagome, flor de Loto
by Serendipity233
Summary: Kagome sabe que no hay lugar para ella en el corazón de Inuyasha, tras ver cómo el juraba proteger a Kikyo. Pero esta vez no sale corriendo. Decide transformar su dolor en fuerza, y florecer como una flor del loto.
1. Chapter 1

Primero, me sentí traicionada. Después, terriblemente triste. Y, por último, me enfurecí conmigo misma. ¿Qué hacía escondida detrás de un árbol? Luchando contra las ganas de salir corriendo, me levanté del suelo, y encaré a Inuyasha. Intenté mantener un semblante serio. Al fin y al cabo, él y yo no somos nada, ¿verdad?

\- Kagome… - no fue su mirada, ni el hecho de que no se acercase a mí. Fue el tono de su voz lo que hizo que me estremeciera hasta el punto de querer hacerme un ovillo, y llorar. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza y firmeza. Era algo muy raro en él.

\- Lo sé.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos. Volvió a abrir la boca, la cerró, y la volvió a abrir.

 _\- Mi Inuyasha, siempre tan malo para las palabras_. - Sacudí la cabeza, recriminándome mi propio pensamiento. – _Él no es mío. Yo tampoco soy suya._

Dio un paso hacia mí dubitativo, y yo respondí alejándome. Estaba harta. No es un secreto para nadie que entre Inuyasha y yo había algo. No era nada real, no era algo expresado en palabras, pero tampoco era una simple relación de amistad. No me podía engañar a mí misma, llevo interesada en él meses. Y él no puede engañarme a mí: yo también le intereso. O interesaba. Era algo frágil y ligero como una brisa, pero es igualmente palpable. O era.

Sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha se había comprometido absolutamente con Kikyo, y sabía que eso significa que paso a estar en segundo lugar. O puede que ni en segundo. Paso a desaparecer.

\- No puedo estar contigo.

Vaya, eso fue directo. Intenté no aparentar nada que no fuera neutralidad, y para no desmoronarme, miré sus pies descalzos en vez de sus ojos.

\- Lo sé. Espero que vuestros planes salgan bien.

Le dirigí una última mirada y me rompí. Sus ojos, siempre tan cálidos como apasionados, no expresaban más que tristeza. ¿Por qué estás triste, Inuyasha? Amas a esa mujer, la has amado siempre. Vuelves a estar con ella. ¿Por qué parece que tu alma llora?

Empecé a respirar más fuerte, y, fingiendo una sonrisa, me di la vuelta y me marché hacia la aldea.

 _\- No debes llorar, Kagome. Inuyasha huele las lágrimas._ \- me dije. Y pensar que habíamos discutido a saber por qué. Ojalá hubiera cenado en casa, ojalá me hubiese retrasado. Ojalá no haber visto esto.

Pateé una piedra, y decidió reírse también de mí cuando resbalé. Contemplé la piedra, ahora desde el suelo. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas, hasta las piedras me hacían sentir desgraciada.

\- _Debía verlo. He hecho bien en ver esto. Necesitaba darme cuenta por mí misma, hubiera sido infinitamente peor llegar contenta y que Inuyasha me dijera de repente todo esto._

Me dirigí a la cabaña de Kaede secándome las lágrimas, y agarrando fuertemente mi mochila. Las palabras de Inuyasha seguían clavándose como navajas en mi cabeza. Pensé en lo estúpida que había sido. ¿En qué sagrado momento te enamoras de un alguien ya enamorado?

 _\- ¿Enamorada? –_ eché la vista atrás y miré hacia el árbol sagrado mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de mi labio inferior. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien. Se suponía que tenía que ser como un cuento inocente y bello. – _Kagome, tú eres más lista que esto. Los cuentos de hadas sólo existen en los libros._

La cena fue más silenciosa de lo normal. De alguna manera, mis amigos notaban que no estaba de humor. En mi mente, dos Kagomes luchaban por imponer un plan. Una de ellas suplicaba volver a casa, llorar a mares, refugiarse en la colcha, bañarse hasta convertirse en una esponja y pensar las cosas con calma. Una nueva Kagome ordenaba que me quedase.

Y sí, era 'nueva' en cierto modo. Me sentía distinta. Eran incontables las veces que había vuelto a casa enfurruñada, e incontables las veces que Inuyasha había rogado por mi vuelta. La nueva Kagome le decía a la antigua que eso no iba a pasar más. En cierta forma, la verdadera razón de volver a casa era porque quería ser buscada y anhelada por Inuyasha. Quería que se diera cuenta de que me echaba de menos. Eso hubiera sido una buena idea antes, pero ahora no iba a funcionar más.

Sabía que Inuyasha esperaba una elección de mi parte. O volvía a mi hogar y dejaba la búsqueda, o permanecía con ellos. En cierta forma, yo no era necesaria ya. Kikyo tenía igual, qué digo, más poder que yo, y podría viajar con ellos. Podría retomar mis estudios, mi familia, mi vida. Miré mi plato de sopa, intentando que me dijera qué hacer.

Aquella noche, me revolví en mis sueños hasta la locura. La contradicción seguía ahí, al igual que mi indecisión.

Estoy harta de huir.

No quiero sentirme inútil.

Soy útil.

Soy poderosa.

No necesito a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha y sus planes no deberían condicionar mi vida.

Quiero hacerme más fuerte.

Quiero luchar junto a mis amigos.

Quiero ver a Sango vengarse por su familia.

Quiero ver a Miroku fuera de peligro.

Quiero que Shippo siga abrazándome.

Quiero ver cómo Inuyasha venga a Kikyo.

Naraku es cosa mía también.

Entonces lo decidí. Esta lucha también es mía. No voy a marcharme a ninguna parte.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sango, ¿podrías acompañarme?- dije, después de afirmar que necesitaba un baño. La exterminadora pestañeó un par de veces y no tardó en asentir. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien. Si iba a permanecer en esta época a pesar de todo, iba a pasarlo realmente mal, y quería saber que podía contar con alguien.

Al llegar a las aguas termales, Sango soltó su cabello y me miró largamente, pero con calidez. Ella sabía que me pasaba algo.

\- Anoche ví a Inuyasha y Kikyo, juntos en el árbol sagrado.

\- Kagome...

\- Inuyasha prometió que le dedicaría su vida a Kikyo, y que igualmente, la vida de ella le pertenecía a él. Aunque Kikyo le rechazó, e insistió en que no le necesitaba para acabar con Naraku, Inuyasha dejó claro que él sí la necesitaba a ella... No quiero ser la tercera en discordia, Sango.

Mi amiga se acercó a mí en el agua, con la mirada enfadada.

\- Es todo tan injusto, Kagome. Inuyasha y tú parecéis tan unidos... Cuando aparece Koga, él se comporta como si fuera tu marido; cuando te marchas, se pasa el día al rededor del pozo, e incluso te visita para que vuelvas. Cuando te pasa algo, reacciona como un loco, temiendo por tí. Y ahora pasa esto.

\- No va a suceder de nuevo, Sango. Tengo pensado cambiar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- abrió mucho los ojos y se puso en frente mía - Kagome, por favor, no nos abandonarás, ¿cierto?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Algo cálido se extendió en mi pecho: me querían aquí, al menos Sango realmente quería que me quedase. Siempre me había sentido fuera de lugar, sobretodo desde que Kikyo e Inuyasha comenzaron a acercarse.

\- No, Sango me he comprometido a luchar con vosotros. Pero me gustaría pedirte una cosa... - junté las palmas de las manos en un gesto de súplica. - ¿Podrías entrenarme?

\- ¿Entrenarte? ¿Quieres ser cazadora de demonios?- Sango miró al cielo, dubitando.

\- No exactamente. Sólo quiero ser más fuerte. Sango, estoy cansada de que Inuyasha tenga que protegerme. Estoy harta de ser la niña gritona que soy, todo porque no he nacido en esta época y nunca he tenido que aprender a luchar como vosotros. Quiero ser una parte activa en esto.

Sango sonrió y asintió. El resto del baño transcurrió discutiendo cómo entrenaríamos. Sería a cada atardecer, antes de cenar.

La nueva perspectiva de adquirir fuerza era lo único que conseguía animarme. Sabía que tendría que enfrentar a Inuyasha al regresar al pueblo, y sabía que no tenía que enfadarme con él. Eso sería lo sencillo. En mi mente, no paraba de repetirse la misma frase: ' _Inuyasha y tú no os debéis ningún tipo de fidelidad. No me ha traicionado. No debo enfadarme.'_ Pero tampoco tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien. Suspiré, y Sango me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia el pueblo. Mi querida Sango.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Kaede, aproveché que Inuyasha no estaba para hablar a la anciana tranquilamente. No sólo quería ser fuerte físicamente: el poder de sacerdotisa debía ser entrenado si quería estar a la altura de mis compañeros y ayudarles. Kaede, apenada por no poder entrenarme personalmente durante los viajes, me dio varios pergaminos con escritos budistas. Debía meditar diariamente, aprenderlos y 'buscar mi don'.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con el don, Kaede?

\- Kagome, toda sacerdotisa tiene un don especial. Yo me especializo en las curas y remedios contra enfermedades, por ello sé tratar hierbas y elaborar todo tipo de pociones. Mi hermana Kikyo era una sacerdotisa con un gran don de purificación, y por ello se le entregó la esfera.

\- Siendo su reencarnación, ¿no debería tener un don parecido al suyo, Kaede? - la idea de ser una copia barata de la poderosa Kikyo volvió a consumirme. Pero no me dejé decaer, no quería que Kaede mintiese al verme triste. La verdad puede doler, pero te hace más fuerte.

\- Kagome, puede que parte del alma de mi hermana se transmitiera a ti, pero solo fue una parte. Podrías haber nacido simplemente con la esfera y cierto parecido, pero, además eres poderosa. Percibo dos poderes dentro de tí, niña, uno de ellos es claramente purificador, como mi hermana. Pero el otro es tan desconocido y frágil que sólo podría ser tuyo. Debes entrenarlo y sacarlo a la luz si quieres ser una verdadera sacerdotisa.

Agarré fuertemente los pergaminos. La misma sensación de calidez me invadió, esta vez al pensar que podría ser valorada como alguien independiente de Kikyo. Tantas veces me habían asegurado que era su reencarnación, que había llegado a menospreciarme. Sonreí débilmente a la anciana Kaede y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa. Empecé a impacientarme, quería que mi nueva vida comenzase pronto.

El invierno comenzaba a llegar al Sengoku. Rebusqué en mi mochila, agradecida de haber dejado los libros de la escuela y haberlos sustituído por ropa abrigada. Sustituí mi uniforme por unos leggins negros, zapatillas de deporte y la sudadera blanca de la escuela.

Pudieron pasar horas hasta que estuvimos completamente listos para marcharnos, y aún pasaron más horas hasta que Inuyasha decidió aparecer por allí. Realmente, se veía muy triste, pero no podía dejar que eso me echara para atrás. Intentó hablar conmigo en un par de ocasiones, y salvé la situación pidiéndole que me diese esto o aquello. Pareció comprender el esfuerzo inhumano que estaba haciendo por no huir de allí, y se alejó de mí. Esta situación me entristecía profundamente. Me encantaría poder decirle que todo está bien, que voy a continuar a su lado a pesar del dolor, y que todo será como antes, con nuestras peleas y nuestros ratos divertidos.

Pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos un tiempo para mí misma, lejos de él. Quería curarme, y quería poder regresar a él queriéndole como un amigo, sin sufrir. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, corrí junto a Inuyasha y Miroku. Al principio sentí que no estaba preparada para esto, y pensé en abandonar. Gracias a que ellos adaptaron un poco su paso al mío, recuperé fuerzas y pude seguirles el ritmo. Inuyasha me preguntó varias veces si quería viajar con él, con Kirara, con Shippo. Acabó siendo realmente molesto.

\- Inuyasha, ¿realmente me ves tan incapaz? - le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras cambiaba de posición, y me acercaba a Miroku. Inuyasha se cabreó y nos adelantó saltando. Me sentí mal durante un segundo, pero el hecho de tener que correr me hacía olvidarme de todo lo que no fuera respirar.

Sango consideró, al parar para pasar la noche, que por ese día había tenido un buen entrenamiento. Y se lo agradecí jadeando.

\- Kagome, no te fuerces tanto. Sé que quieres mejorar, pero si entrenas tan fuerte sin una preparación anterior podrías lesionarte.- dijo Sango.

\- Lo sé, Sango. Simplemente quería olvidar.

Eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha me mirase y no apartase la vista. Aguanté todo lo que pude, pero volví a oír en mi mente lo que le dijo a Kikyo. ¿No podría dejar de mirarme así?

\- Kagome... ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Miroku, ¿vamos?- Ignoré totalmente a Inuyasha y me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tal y como dijo Kaede. Miroku se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

\- Kagome, escúchame. No creo que sea el mejor momento para comenzar. Te tiemblan las piernas del cansancio.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. No solo físicamente: había una punzada constante en mi cabeza que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Me reí de forma nerviosa y me levanté.

\- Lo siento chicos, mañana empezamos, ¿vale?- mis pies se entrecruzaron. Cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe contra el suelo. No llegó nunca.

\- Kagome, por favor, hablemos. - abrí los ojos y me vi abrazada por Inuyasha. Recordé cómo el había abrazado a Kikyo antes, en el árbol sagrado. Con tanta fuerza. Con tanto amor. Agarré fuertemente su haori y me separé de él. Le miré directamente, notando cómo empezaban a picarme los ojos por las lágrimas. - Kagome...

En una fracción de segundo un brazo pasó por la curva de mis rodillas y otro me sujetó la espalda, y me encontré en el aire. Volví a sujetarme al haori y ví como el campamento se hacía más pequeño. Inuyasha aterrizó entre las ramas de un árbol, y me sentó cerca del tronco.

\- ¡Bájame ahora mismo de aquí, Inuyasha!- le agarré de un mechón de pelo y le sacudí, luchando contra las lágrimas. - ¿¡No entiendes que quiero alejarme de tí!?

La mirada de Inuyasha era desoladora. Se alejó de mí cuanto le permitió aquella rama, y me dio la espalda. Por un momento, me recordó a los primeros días juntos, cuando él no confiaba en mí. Entonces comprendí que había ido demasiado lejos. Inuyasha podría haberse comprometido con Kikyo, pero yo nunca había querido traicionar la confianza que conseguí ganarme.

\- Lo siento, Inuyasha. No pretendía decir eso. Pero sabes que lo que vi ayer me afectó. He estado pensando en mil razones para quedarme aquí, con vosotros. Contigo. -su posición se relajó un poco, pero continuó dándome la espalda.- No puedo fingir que no ha pasado nada, y la razón principal es que... Me gustaría ser tan importante para tí como lo es ella.

Eso hizo que Inuyasha relajase su posición completamente. Me miró por encima del hombro con absoluta tristeza. Mierda, no quiero darle pena a nadie.

\- Pero sé perfectamente cómo son las cosas. Inuyasha, dame tiempo para recuperarme y volver a ser yo. Sólo te puedo pedir eso.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el sonido del viento, y eso terminó por romperme el corazón. Sé que es malo con las palabras, pero podría darme algún tipo de consuelo, o animarme. Cuando comprendí que no iba a obtener nada de él, salté al vacío desde el árbol. Como suponía, antes de tocar el suelo, Inuyasha me cogió en brazos y consiguió que no me golpease.

\- Kagome, ¿¡pero en qué piensas!? ¡Podría no haber reaccionado a tiempo!

\- Yo confío en tí, Inuyasha

Me alejé de él, y me dirigí al campamento totalmente sola, pensando en los restos de lágrimas que Inuyasha tenía en sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre agradeceré a Miroku el haberme despertado tan pronto. La pesadilla de siempre me estaba volviendo a consumir: Inuyasha y Kikyo. Kikyo e Inuyasha. Maldije a mi subconsciente por traicionarme él también, y seguí a Miroku, restregándome los ojos. En un vistazo rápido pude comprobar que Inuyasha no había pasado la noche con nosotros.

\- _Maldita sea, deja de pensar en él_. - me dije a mí misma. Es extraño, y a la vez horrible, cómo una persona puede convertirse en tu todo. – _Él no es nada tuyo._

Sentía que me iba a volver completamente loca. Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado totalmente de él, pero ahora sí sabía lo que sentía, pero nada era agradable. Choqué contra algo muy duro y, ¿azul?

\- Kagome, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, cierto? - Miroku se había detenido en seco y había chocado contra su pecho. Me sonrojé y miré al suelo. – Si no consigues concentrarte, te costará años dominar tu poder. Tendremos que empezar por lo más duro.

Agitó su bastón y señaló una cascada. Le miré con terror y me sonrió con malicia.

El agua de la cascada estaba casi tan helada como el corazón de Kikyo. Pero sólo casi.

\- Mierda, Kagome, deja de pensar en ella. - me regañé mientras me sentaba en una gran roca, justo en la base de la cascada.

Miroku me indicó desde tierra firme cómo debía sentarme. Los monjes podían sentarse en sukasana, es decir, cruzando las piernas sobre el suelo. Pero las sacerdotisas debían atravesar distintas posiciones a medida que avanzaban.

\- Kagome, hoy sólo debes acostumbrarte al peso de la caída del agua y a la temperatura. Siéntate como prefieras. – gritó Miroku, para que le escuchase a través del agua.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas y me ayudé de las palmas de las manos para estabilizarme. La fuerza del agua era tremenda, y el frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Comencé a temblar violentamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Kagome, concéntrate! ¡Piensa en el agua, en cómo te golpea! ¡Imagina que tu cuerpo es parte del agua, que no te daña y que no está fría para ti!

Cómo demonios puedo hacer eso. Traté de respirar profundamente y de olvidarme del resfriado que iba a pillar después de esto.

La caída del agua. La cabeza era el primer lugar en que el agua me golpeaba, por lo que traté de concentrarme en esa sensación, respirando profundamente. En mi mente se formó una imagen mía, disfrutando de ese golpe y presión continua en el cráneo. Autoconvenciéndome. Poco a poco, noté como se relajaban mis músculos y me olvidé de ese impacto. En mi cabeza sólo estaba el agua y mi cuerpo junto a ella.

Pudieron pasar minutos u horas hasta que me di cuenta de que no me hacía daño el agua. Sonreí levemente, y separé las manos de la roca para colocarlas en mi regazo. Había dejado de notar el agua en mi cráneo, como si no tuviera cabeza y mi ser comenzase en los hombros, que recibían ahora el golpeteo continuo del agua.

\- ¡Kagome!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y volví a notar todo el peso del agua en mi cabeza. Miroku me llamaba desde tierra firme con una sonrisa en los ojos.

Me zambullí en el estanque que se formaba al final de la cascada, frustrada. Me sentía tan bien. Tan relajada. Podría haber estado allí todo el día.

Miroku me esperaba en la orilla con una de mis toallas. Me ayudó a salir del agua y me la dio.

\- Kagome, perdona por no llamarte antes, me he quedado dormido. – dijo el monje con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Dormido? Miroku, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en la roca?

\- Ya es medio mañana, adorable Kagome.

Abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí. ¿Media mañana? ¿Era posible que hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo sin apenas notarlo?

\- ¿Cómo lo he hecho, Miroku?

\- Tu aura comenzó a brillar a la media hora de entrar en la cascada, y no hizo más que intensificarse hasta que te rodeó por completo. Brillaba más en torno a tu cabeza. ¿Estabas concentrándote en ella?

\- Sí, el agua golpeaba primero en la cabeza y me impedía pensar o concentrarme en cualquier cosa, por lo que traté de neutralizarlo. – Murmuré mientras me ocultaba en los arbustos y comenzaba a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Es la tarea del agua, Kagome, hacer que dejes de pensar. Lo has hecho muy bien. – dijo el monje mientras miraba hacia la cascada. Sonreí, era muy raro ver a Miroku respetar la intimidad de alguien.

Cuando terminaba de abrocharme la camisa me di cuenta de algo. No había pensado en Inuyasha ni en Kikyo desde hace horas. Se me llenaron los ojos con lágrimas de alegría. Al fin, un respiro.

Shippo nos esperaba impaciente en el campamento, mientras Sango atravesaba unos peces con ramas y los colocaba en el fuego. Se mostraron muy interesados en mi entrenamiento espiritual, y por primera vez en días me sentí libre.

Un arbusto se agitó a mis espaldas y una gran figura me tapó el sol durante un segundo, antes de sentarse a mi lado. Inuyasha tomó un pez con su desdén habitual y comenzó a comer. Sango seguía comentándome qué entrenaríamos aquella tarde, pero había dejado de escucharla.

Kagome, por favor. Vuelve, Kagome. Me susurré a mi misma. Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo se había estirado en completa tensión. _Ya basta. Tienes que seguir adelante._

Suspiré y pensé en la catarata. El agua era ahora Inuyasha, y debía anular el efecto demoledor que tenía en mí. Conseguí abstraerme en cierto modo, conformándome con volver a escuchar hablar a Sango y con responderle.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Llegamos a una aldea, donde Miroku percibió cierta aura demoníaca, casualmente en la casa del gobernador. Mientras él se encargaba de eliminar al demonio imaginario, Sango pidió permiso para usar el patio trasero de la casa, y me arrastró con ella.

\- Kagome, te prometo que te encontraré un traje de exterminadora. Son muy cómodos y ligeros, es ideal para luchar y te protegerá de venenos.

Me imaginé a mí misma con un traje de exterminadora y la idea me encantó. Pretendía dejar atrás a aquella Kagome de falda corta y pocos recursos.

\- ¡Alerta, Kagome! ¡No te quedes pensando en las nubes!

\- ¡Sí! – grité con fuerza mientras encaraba a Sango. Al ver su posición, como una pantera agazapada, temí por mi vida. _Es tu amiga Kagome, no te hará daño. ¿Verdad?_

Sango se movió rápido hacia mí con el puño alzado. Mi primer instinto fue protegerme la cara con los brazos, y me mordí la lengua para no gritar. Debía verme totalmente ridícula e infantil en comparación con Sango, y eso me enfureció.

\- Protegerse el rostro es un buen método de protección, pero Kagome, primero debes pensar en alguna manera de huir físicamente del golpe. Voy de nuevo.

Sango volvió a alejarse y, en un segundo, giró sobre sí misma y volvió a lanzarse contra mí. El enfado de antes se juntó con un nuevo impulso: Inuyasha estaba observando. Giré hacia la derecha, esquivando el golpe de Sango, y detuve su mano cuando cambió de dirección de nuevo. Ella hacía fuerza contra mi agarre, y yo trataba de seguir en mi posición.

\- Muy bien, Kagome. – Sango sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Cuando iba a responderle algo, su otro brazo me golpeó en el estómago y aterricé en el suelo. Luché contra las ganas de vomitar el pez de aquella mañana.

\- ¡Sango, no seas tan dura con ella!

\- Kagome puede soportarlo, Inuyasha, ¡no te metas…!

Me incorporé rápidamente y embestí contra Sango, cayendo las dos al suelo. Ella recibió todo el impacto, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me senté en su estómago y simulé darle un puñetazo mientras sonreía. Sango sonrió y volvió a lanzarme contra el suelo.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora tratando de derribar a la otra. Nunca había sido una persona muy deportista, pero estaba realmente disfrutando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En un último movimiento, Sango metió su pie entre los míos y me hizo tropezar. Agarré su brazo justo a tiempo, y caímos las dos juntas al suelo riéndonos hasta las lágrimas.

Inuyasha nos ayudó a levantarnos y me sonrió cálidamente conteniendo la risa. Se sonrojó fuertemente cuando le devolví la sonrisa, y se miró los pies, aún con una tierna curva en sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana desde que comencé el entrenamiento con Miroku y Sango, y las agujetas y el agotamiento mental era ya parte de mi día a día. Había conseguido a duras penas ignorar el agua de la cascada en casi todo mi cuerpo durante horas, y había ganado a Sango en uno de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que teníamos todos los días. Todos parecían estar orgullosos y sorprendidos de mis avances, pero yo seguía pensando que mi nivel era muy inferior al de mis compañeros.

La semana había sido extrañamente tranquila en el Sengoku. Inuyasha preguntaba a cada rato si percibía algún fragmento de la esfera, impaciente por hacer algo y dar unos cuantos espadazos con Tessaiga. A Miroku se le habían llegado a terminar los nombres de demonios escondidos en aldeas, y, como un disco rayado, había comenzado a repetir los que ya había dicho en otros pueblos.

Aunque todos parecían estar impacientes por algún cambio en el ambiente, yo agradecía la paz. El entrenamiento me robaba mucha energía, y mis ánimos de correr detrás de Naraku estaban bajo mínimos. Suspiré pesadamente mientras agarraba mi mochila. Las orejas de Inuyasha se estiraron y se giraron en mi dirección. Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta de que, aunque él intentara transmitir que todo le daba igual, estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que nos sucediera.

No había vuelto a hablar con Inuyasha sobre 'el' tema. Era ya un asunto tabú, y ambos pretendíamos darlo por zanjado. El único consuelo era que nuestra relación no se estaba echando a perder: con los entrenamientos había aprendido a canalizar mi tristeza a otra cosa, y, como siempre estaba tan cansada después, no tenía ganas de discutir, y menos con él.

Vuelve, Kagome, ya estás pensando demasiado en el asunto. Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en la bola de arroz que tenía entre las manos. Habíamos parado en una aldea pequeña a petición de Sango, y después de casi tres horas hasta Shippo comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- Maldita sea, ¿dónde se ha metido Sango? – gruñó Inuyasha, incorporándose y mirando a los alrededores con el ceño fruncido. Rebusqué rápidamente en mi mochila y le ofrecí sus patatas fritas favoritas.

\- Inuyasha, mira lo que traje de mi tiempo. – dije sonriéndole. El hanyou abrió mucho los ojos y olisqueó la bolsa, cogiéndola y abriéndola de inmediato. Shippo se acercó a él y comenzaron a pelear por quién debía comérsela.

Sonreí mientras les observaba. Era tan fácil distraer a Inuyasha.

\- ¡Chicos!

Todos miramos al cielo justo a tiempo para ver a Kirara y Sango aparecer y tomar tierra. Sango bajó del lomo de su nekomata y caminó hacia mí con un paquete en las manos y una sonrisa. Sonreí, sabiendo de lo que se trataba.

\- ¡Sango, no pensaba que lo dijeras enserio!

\- ¡Por supuesto! Anda, ve y pruébatelo

No esperé ni un segundo más y entré a la cabaña donde habíamos comprado el té y el arroz. Pedí usar una habitación privada y una vez dentro, abrí el paquete. Era un traje similar al de Sango: negro, ajustado, y con protecciones en estómago y rodillas de color azul oscuro. La tela era mucho más ligera y transpirable de lo que me había imaginado, y no incomodaba en el cuerpo. Eché de menos tener un espejo cerca, y me conformé con mirar mis propias piernas. Sonreí con malicia al imaginar la cara que pondría Inuyasha al verme con algo tan ajustado y distinto al uniforme.

Agradecí a la dueña de la cabaña y me acerqué a mis amigos. Sango juntó sus manos con satisfacción mientras alababa el buen ojo que había tenido para mi talla. Inuyasha me escaneó con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojándose al instante y apartando la mirada.

\- Adorable Kagome, estás bellísima. ¿Serías la madre de mis hijos? – Miroku me había tomado de las manos mientras la otra se dirigía a mi trasero. Solté una de mis manos de su agarre lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una palmada a su mano antes de que llegase a su destino.

\- Miroku, mañana voy a ahogarte en la cascada. – amenacé bromeando. Sango agarró de la oreja a Miroku y comenzó a regañarle.

De pronto, algo dentro de mí palpitó con fuerza. Miré fijamente hacia el norte, de donde provenía esa sensación, y me relajé al identificarlos. Eran los fragmentos de Koga.

\- Maldito lobo asqueros… - Inuyasha no pudo terminar la frase al verse aplastado por el demonio lobo. Trató de alcanzarle con las garras, pero Koga ya me había cogido de las manos.

\- Kagome, ¿eres tú? Estas bellísima, pareces una verdadera guerrera. – Koga se había acercado más de lo normal, asique retrocedí un paso, sonriendo.

\- Hola, Koga. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Kagome, pronto derrotaré a Naraku y podremos casarnos

Koga giró rápidamente la cabeza y soltó su agarre, saltando detrás de mí. Inuyasha se interpuso entre él y yo gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos.

\- Lobo asqueroso, quítale las zarpas de encima a Kagome. ¿Aún crees que te casarás con ella? Tengo que reconocerte que tienes una gran imaginación.

Koga le ignoró totalmente y se volvió hacia Miroku.

\- En el norte no hay absolutamente nada de interés. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

\- Nada, es como si Naraku hubiera desaparecido de este mundo. – respondió el monje.

\- Sí, hasta los demonios más débiles están tranquilos.

\- Qué desgracia, ni siquiera en el sur hay algo. Tendré que cambiar la ruta de la manada. – musitó el demonio. Koga apartó a Inuyasha y se situó a mi lado de nuevo, sólo para que el hanyou me agarrase y me empujase detrás de él, de nuevo.

Koga juntó su frente con Inuyasha mientras gruñía y enseñaba unos colmillos todavía más largos.

\- Siempre en medio, perro. Espero que asumas que Kagome es mía dentro de poco, si no, se te hará difícil venir a la boda.

\- Nadie va a ir a ninguna boda, pulgoso.

\- Ah, ¿no? Perfecto, Kagome, nos ahorramos buscar comida para un invitado… - Koga comenzó a olisquear a Inuyasha – Sarnosito, espero que estés cuidando bien a mi mujer.

Inuyasha gruñó e iba a responderle cuando decidí que estaba absolutamente harta de esta situación.

\- ¡Siéntate! – Koga se apartó para no caer junto a Inuyasha y le miró con suficiencia desde el suelo.

\- Nos veremos, preciosa. – dijo Koga, guiñándome un ojo y desapareciendo, de nuevo hacia el norte.

Cuando Koga desapareció de la vista, miré a Inuyasha con todo el enfado que pude expresar, cerrando ambas manos en puños. Esto no podía estar pasando, era surrealista.

\- ¿Quién te crees, Inuyasha?

El hanyou parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido, y se alejó un paso de mí. Podía sentir cómo el enfado crecía dentro de mi como un torbellino imparable, impulsado, además, por una gran tristeza. Todo mi ser pedía liberarse, gritarle hasta quedarme sin voz, y llorar de rabia absoluta.

\- Kagome…

\- Sabes cuánto me está costando sobrellevar lo que vi, Inuyasha, y sabes que, aunque me dolió, lo acepté desde el primer momento. – su rostro seguía mostrando sorpresa, y eso me enfureció todavía más. - ¿¡Es un ni contigo ni sin ti, Inuyasha!? ¿¡Quién eres para ponerte de esa forma con Koga, o con cualquiera que muestre interés en mí!?

Ahora sí que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, pero yo no podía parar. Miré mi propio cuerpo y me sorprendió ver cómo una luz rosada lo rodeaba. Mis ojos, manos y cabeza ardían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, e Inuyasha retrocedió otro paso más, esta vez con la mirada triste.

\- Estoy cansada la pelea de siempre con Koga, como si yo no supiera hablar o rechazar por mí misma, y tuvieras que interceder tú. Estoy harta de ser la única que parece saber que tú y yo no somos nada. Estoy cansada de aguantar que un día me trates como si fuera especial, y que al otro decidas que Kikyo es la que te importa. ¡No te voy a permitir que actúes como si fueses mi pareja si otros hombres hablan conmigo, cuando al poco tiempo eres capaz de olvidarte de mi existencia! Esperé por mucho tiempo una decisión por tu parte, ¡y la tomaste hace poco, por si lo has olvidado! Trato de dejar de pensar en ti como lo hacía, para verte como un amigo, ¡y parece que te gusta verme sufrir, Inuyasha! ¿No te das cuenta de que me ilusionas, para luego dejar que muera de tristeza?

Sí, acababa de declararme formalmente a un chico por primera vez en mi vida. Y no para decirle cuánto le quería, sino para que supiera que mi amor por él me hacía sufrir. Qué bien.

Inuyasha había bajado la vista y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Eso me dio fuerzas, pues no podría habérselo dicho mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¡No puedes tenernos a las dos, Inuyasha! ¡Olvídate de mí!

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, y toda la energía que había estado conteniendo salió disparada de mi cuerpo, impactando contra todo lo que tenía cerca. Alcancé a ver cómo Miroku levantaba una barrera de protección con su bastón, protegiendo a Sango, Shippo y Kirara de la onda rosada que se extendía. Inuyasha no estaba cerca de Miroku, por lo que recibió completamente el impacto, cayendo al suelo gritando. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me abracé a mí misma, conteniendo la energía, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Kagome!

\- ¡Inuyasha!

Sango y Shippo me agarraron de los hombros. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y pude ver cómo Miroku ayudaba a incorporarse a Inuyasha. Observé con horror lo que había hecho: ahora Inuyasha era humano. Había purificado la energía demoníaca de Inuyasha como si fuera una noche de luna nueva.

\- Por suerte, mi barrera ha resistido el ataque. De no haberlo hecho, Shippo y Kirara hubieran sido purificados por completo. – dijo Miroku mientras me observaba seriamente. – Inuyasha ha tenido suerte de ser sólo medio demonio. Sango y yo sólo habríamos sentido una agradable sensación.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. En un ataque de ira había puesto en peligro las vidas de mis compañeros. Inuyasha me miró, con sus ahora ojos negros, con mucha más tristeza que antes.

\- Lo siento, Kagome. – dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, ahora, sin garras. – Tenemos que hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Volví a sentir la misma rabia que unos minutos antes, y me abracé más fuertemente. Acababa de tener la mayor crisis de mi vida, acababa de poner en serio peligro a mis amigos, y aun así no podía dejar que me recuperase. Parpadeé varias veces, dispersando las lágrimas, mientras contemplaba cómo Inuyasha recuperaba su poder demoníaco. Su mano continuaba extendida hacia mí, solo que ahora la coronaban unas largas garras.

Rechacé su ayuda y me levanté. Me acerqué a Shippo y Kirara, que me miraban con preocupación, y susurré un lo siento con la única voz que me quedaba. Miré por encima del hombro a Inuyasha, y eché a andar hacia el bosque, esperando que entendiese la indirecta. Suspiré de alivio al comprobar que así fue cuando me siguió a una distancia prudencial.

Me mordí el labio al recordar lo sucedido. Ese poder que había surgido de mí era algo increíblemente bueno, pues me había demostrado que soy algo más que una chica que puede ver la esfera. Estaba segura de que esa fuerza había aflorado a raíz de los entrenamientos con Miroku, pues me sentí igual que en la cascada: no percibía lo que había a mi alrededor, sólo mi propia energía fluyendo por mi cuerpo. La diferencia era que en la cascada podía controlarla, focalizarla en algún sitio concreto. Esta vez se había expandido por todo mi ser como una tempestad. Y yo no quería detenerla.

Paré en seco en mitad de un claro y apreté los puños al escuchar que Inuyasha también se detenía. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y los pequeños animales de la zona. Podría parecer una situación tranquila, pero esa calma solo avivaba mi ansiedad.

Inuyasha se acercó a mi hasta pararse justo a mi espalda. Notaba su respiración pesada en mi nuca y cómo su figura parecía envolverme por completo. Comencé a temblar, deseando girarme y abrazarle, escuchar que estaría a mi lado, que se olvidaría de ella, o que, al menos, me dejaría ir sin hacerme sufrir más. Miré a mis zapatos dejando caer las lágrimas, y dí un respingo al notar cómo sus manos me agarraban los brazos. Busqué aquella energía de nuevo, la concentré en esa misma zona, y la dejé salir.

\- Auch! - giré la cabeza para ver cómo Inuyasha se frotaba la palma de las manos, que estaban un poco enrojecidas por el calambrazo. Inmediatamente fijó su mirada en mí y pude ver una desesperación infinita. Entendió el mensaje, y mantuvo las distancias. Estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando un gran trueno dio paso a una lluvia espesa, que nos caló al minuto. _Maldito monzón,_ pensé para mis adentros.

En un movimiento tan rápido como inesperado, Inuyasha cargó conmigo y me dejó sentada al pie de un árbol cercano. Se sentó a mi lado, desatando su haori y extendiéndolo por encima de nuestras cabezas. Mi cabeza se llenó con el olor de su traje, tan característico como conocido después de tantos viajes en su espalda. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que extrañaba viajar a su lado.

Suspiré y me recosté contra el tronco, e Inuyasha me miró fijamente.

\- Kagome, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a no querer dirigirme la palabra. Tienes derecho a no mirarme, a ignorarte… A marcharte – giró la cabeza hacia adelante y le tembló la voz – No quiero decir nada que te confunda, pero necesito que me comprendas.

Miré al suelo, rumiando esa última frase. No quería que me confundiese, no quería darme falsas esperanzas porque él no esta interesado en mí, por mucho que pudiese parecerlo en su disculpa.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti.

El mundo se paró en ese mismo instante. Sentí como la energía volvía a acumularse, girando en mi pecho, pero esta vez era energía absolutamente pura y benigna. Saboreé todo lo que pude ese momento, pero pronto comenzó a llenarme una profunda desesperación.

\- Y, aun así, no puedes olvidarla, ¿cierto? – susurré.

\- No. – dijo con la voz rota.

La sensación de calidez desapareció por completo, dejándome un vacío nunca visto en el pecho. La historia de mi primer amor se tornaba cada vez más oscura, y yo sólo estaba cada vez más cansada. No me amaba lo suficiente como para dejar de querer a otra persona, aunque esa persona estuviese muerta y hubiese intentado matarle varias veces.

Se me nublaron los ojos y me abracé las rodillas. Era más fácil asimilar que tenía que olvidarle cuando pensaba que no sentía nada por mí. Antes estaba en un segundo plano con respecto a Kikyo, pero ahora, aunque estábamos a la misma altura, yo seguía siendo la opción descartable. Quería hacerme tan pequeña como para poder desaparecer.

\- Kagome, yo… - giró lentamente la cabeza y me miró de reojo, con las orejas gachas. – No amo a Kikyo.

Mi cabeza era un completo torbellino. Le miré, atónita, pestañeando varias veces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es cierto que no olvido lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero ya no siento amor por ella. Sólo una terrible sensación de que se lo debo todo.

Se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y miró hacia las hojas. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y mi corazón se encogió. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan triste.

\- Le debo la vida, Kagome. Kikyo conocía muchos conjuros, y sus flechas adoptaban el poder que ella deseaba. Aun creyendo que le había traicionado, y aún sabiendo que ella moriría, eligió sellarme con su flecha, y no destruirme. Yo, en cambio, no pude hacer nada por ella, y ahora es un alma en pena que sólo recuerda el dolor. Es por eso por lo que debo pagárselo, con lo que ella decida.

\- Y ella quiere tu vida. – susurré.

\- Sí. No voy a dársela hasta que no mate a Naraku, pero se lo daré si es lo que quiere de mí. – Inuyasha giró en mi dirección y me cogió una de las manos. Estábamos tan cerca, bajo su haori, que parecía no existir más mundo que nosotros. – Nada me haría más feliz que poder dedicarte mi vida, Kagome. Tú has sido la única persona en mi vida, después de mi madre, que no me ha juzgado en ningún momento. Me aceptaste desde el principio, creíste en mí, y me has enseñado a confiar en los demás. No podría imaginarme la vida sin ti.

La misma energía pura volvió a concentrarse en mi interior. Siempre había sido una persona a la que los sentimientos movía más que la razón, y se notaba, pues no podía controlar racionalmente esos flujos de energía. Mi corazón mandaba en todo mi ser.

\- Pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, tú más que nadie, y no mereces estar atada a mí. – me soltó de las manos y se alejó todo lo que le permitió el haori. – No volveré a entrometerme entre tú y nadie, incluido Koga, aunque me esté muriendo por estar en su lugar. Debemos intentar olvidarnos.

\- Eres mi compañero y mi amigo por encima de todo, Inuyasha. Estaré a tu lado como lo están los demás, puesto que esta batalla también es mía. Y porque quiero ver cómo triunfas. – agarré su manga y le obligué a acercarse y mirarme – Empezamos esto tú y yo juntos, y lo acabaremos igual.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, enseñando delicadamente uno de sus colmillos, y me abrazó. Refugiada en su cuello pude por fin dejar escapar esa energía contenida.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? – dije, separándome rápidamente. Inuyasha me miró atónito.

\- Claro. ¿Lo dices por tu energía? Esta vez sólo ha sido una sensación agradable. – me miró pícaro – parece que puedes controlar cuándo hacer daño y cuándo no.

Me sonrojé fuertemente, volviendo a recordar cómo había puesto en peligro la vida de mis amigos.

\- Quiero entrenar para dejar de ser débil y ahora soy un arma en potencia y descontrolada – suspiré.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza

\- ¿Tú estas bien de aquí? Siempre has sido fuerte. Eres el pilar de todo este grupo. Y encima, ahora luchas.

\- ¿Querrías entrenarme? – propuse con una sonrisa. Inuyasha abrió muchos los ojos y cerró la mano derecha en un puño.

\- Estaba deseando oír eso.

Cuando regresamos con los demás ya había caído la noche. Volvimos tomados de las manos, sabiendo que, aunque algo más fuese imposible, siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Y que no había mayor regalo que el habernos conocido.


End file.
